1.71
1.71F: # Fixed a LOT of bad triggers in Cait's, Gage's, Longfellow's, Strong's and Curie's idle comments that should make them a lot more not only tolerable but fix a lot of really dumb behaviors. It's still a bit experimental, but it's getting there. # Added the Army Field Helmet to gunner lineups, but also to any helmet vendors so it should appear a lot more easily now. # Fixed a bug with the Distance toggle so it won't trigger if the target is bleeding out, allowing you to properly stimpak them. # Unfortunately the fix to get Danse out of his armor did not work, as even out of it he continues to think he’s inside. This’ll take a bit more exploring to fix. 1.71E: # Restored a ton of companion interjections and interactions, namely for Strong, including every interaction he was supposed to have with various bartenders in settlements, Diamond City and even Deezer and Takahashi. # Reduced the Battle Rifle's AP cost from 35 to 30, to better balance it against the combat rifle. # Restored map Markers for Camp Kendall and Drug Den. Not 100% sure these will work, but both are locations of settlement based kidnappings that never get properly marked on your map # Several metal frame beds, such those at the Slog, could not be properly scrapped. This fixes that issue. 1.71D: # Changing follower distance will now create a message popup. # Sneaking will no longer cause followers to close in on you. So now MacCready can actually do that sniping thing he's supposed to do. >:P # Covenant houses didn't work out...however I did implement Kai's turret stand, which will now appear at the end of the turret crafting lineup. # Paladin Danse can now be asked to exit his Power Armor. Your mileage may vary on this one, I'll test it some on a few characters. 1.71B: # Fixed more issues in Covenant's dialogue (i.e. Talia not shutting up about her tools) Sheffield and the VaultTec Rep will no longer activate settler dialogue they don't actually have. # Fixed Glory's restored firing range package (will now only trigger between end of Tradecraft and end of Boston After Dark, and will also stop if you're kicked out of the Railroad) # Deacon will be available to be your companion if you refuse to join the Railroad during Tradecraft. This will prevent you from losing out on his companion perk if you don't want to do the Railroad route. # Restored a shout from Hancock about Radstags. Fixed an issue where Swanson in Covenant would react as if everyone in the bunker had been killed if the settlement came under attack. # Added an experimental option: Having Inspirational 1 will now bring up an open when a companion is in command mode to cycle follower distance. This will not function for Dogmeat, and not all companions will respond to it audibly. 1.71A: # Fixed an issue with the naming rules affecting guns using JM's ruleset. # Added missing AnythingIsGround keyword to new containers. 1.71: # Fixed an issue where Hazard paint wouldn't show up on the T60 or T51 # The Oil Derrick and Windmill from Nuka-World will no longer be tagged as for testing, and require unlocking the other Nuka-World items to use. # Crude Blowback SMG/Machine Gun abbreviated to Crude Submachine Gun/Crude Machine Gun, respectively. # The Far Harbor buildable traps (bear trap, caltrops) have been moved from their own category at the chemistry station to Mines to reduce clutter. # Sludge Cocktails have also been moved to beverages, while Sludge Packs have been moved to drugs at the chem crafting station for the same reason. # Added the missing green blip to the Vault Suit chest panel. This should be compatible with most vault suit retextures that don't overhaul the material files. # Nuka-World jackets no longer have an embossed "B" on them leftover from the Highschooler jacket. # Increased the size of the Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. # Fixed the texture on one of the craftable fridges (was meant to be yellow, accidentally reused the white one) # The 10mm Pistol's loading screen refers to the gun as Bulky, not small. # Fixed an issue that caused Cash Registers, Metal Shelves to be buildable but then not removable. # Institute small containers and regular Ammo boxes can now be built under the Container menu. # Added transformation preview to metal shelves added by Junkmaster. # Fixed an issue where the scrappable version of the vault sink and water fountain wouldn't provide actual water to a settlement. # Fixed a bit in the water source loading screen to make it clear drinking unpurified water will raise your rad level, not all water sources like it implies. # Road Goggles now have functional transparency. # Removed Instance Naming Rules from Erikson's outfit to match other legendary items. # Fixed the preview transformation image for the Vault 88 and 81 Pip-Boys you can equip on people. # Trying a different approach with fixing up the Trapper Helmet when worn. # Fixed Codsworth's AI package from the start of the game: if you met him, killed the raiders but then ignored Preston, he would always return to the front of your old house. Now this AI marker is disabled once you clear out all the raiders, allowing you to skip this quest in peace. # The following weapons should no longer spawn as Irradiated: radioactive weapons (Fatman, Gamma Gun, Radium Rifle, Crossbow) and rippertype weapons (Chainsaw, Ripper, Mr. Handy Buzzsaw). The reasoning for the first is the gamma gun was already excluded, while with the latter 50100 rad damage per hit at very fast hits will kill anything not completely immune to rad damage in seconds. # Removed the Museum of Freedom room restorations, there's a glitch causing a piece of the wall to appear in the middle of the floor and the lack of navmesh means I'll revisit this later. # Fixed a small armada of typos in terminals and loading screens from the vanilla game.